


Running From This Foolish Destiny

by VOlympianlove



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 23:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10450356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VOlympianlove/pseuds/VOlympianlove
Summary: Perhaps the Chosen One does not have to die after all...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [kpopolymfics2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/kpopolymfics2017) collection. 



> This fic was written for K-Pop Olymfics 2017. Olymfics is a challenge in which participants write fics based on prompt sets and compete against other teams of writers, organized by genre. 
> 
> This is Team AU’s fic for the following prompt set:  
>  **BTS – "Run"**  
> [lyrics](https://colorcodedlyrics.com/2015/11/bts-bangtansonyeondan-run) | [video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wKysONrSmew) **:heavy_multiplication_x:** [supplementary](https://www.flickr.com/photos/bongarang/6501969829/) [prompts](https://66.media.tumblr.com/9f45fa40135ba0146022058b706a2a0e/tumblr_ohac4vz1nL1rmc0vpo1_500.jpg)
> 
> The other 2 fics for this prompt can be found in [the collection](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/kpopolymfics2017). Competition winners are chosen by the readers, so please rate this fic using [this survey](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1-xSIIP0VYEWMyxzeyLC3CLZzfJef7tjUB3MDedvzY6k/edit)!
> 
> Usually when I read a story, I like to know what was going through the author’s mind when he/she was writing which is why I like to include detailed author’s notes that explain why I wrote a particular fic in a certain way. So if you are not fond of long rambly author’s notes, feel free to skip straight to the actual story, I won't be offended. But for this fic, because it had to be written within a short timeframe that I set for myself, it was… challenging to say the least. At first when I first read the translated lyrics for the song, I got a very Hunger Games vibe from it but then I started like 3-4 drafts and hated them all, I took a backseat and went through my old stories to get inspiration. And then I realised you could interpret the lyrics in a different way and thus this fic was born. It's quite a rough, rough draft and I hope to polish it up in the future but at the moment, I'm quite happy with it and I hope you guys like it! Playlist for this fic is below.
> 
>  
> 
> [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/olympianlove/playlist/6h3mKwz4OxFqnWnZSVnKug%0A)  
> [Apple Music](https://itunes.apple.com/sg/playlist/running-from-this-foolish-destiny/idpl.dec3357d457d4623bd5b152f0053b28c%0A)

_You are my only sun, one and only in the world_  

 _I bloomed for you, but I’m still getting thirsty_  

 _It’s too late, too late, I can’t live without you_  

 _Though my branch runs dry, I reach for you with all my strength_  

 _No matter how far I reach for you,_  

 _It is just an empty dream dream dream_  

 _No matter how crazy I run,_  

 _I remain on the same place place place_  

 _Just burn me! Yes, push me out!_  

 _This is crazy-fool’s love running_  

 

 _Everybody say it is over but I can’t stop this_  

 _I can’t tell whether it is sweat or tears_  

 _My bare-love and tough typhoon and wind_  

 _Can only make me run more with my heart_  

 

He was back at the stone castle, surrounded by what was left of his comrades. Yifan was to his left, Baekhyun on his right, eyes filled with grief and fury as they faced off the remainder of Voldemort’s Deatheaters.  

 

The man himself had yet to appear, but Yixing could feel his presence, invoking a fresh wave of fury that swept through him as he pointed his wand at a Deatheater running towards them, the Death curse already forming in his mouth before the other could utter a word. 

 

“Yixing, no!” A silvery Patronus leapt forward, barely able to take corporeal shape before it was shredded apart by the flash of green light that had exploded from Yixing’s wand. With another wave of his wand, the wizard was disarmed and stunned.  

 

Yixing snarled, spinning around to glare up at his boyfriend. 

 

“Why did you stop me!” He roared, flinging a Cruciatus Curse behind him, causing another wizard to collapse, writhing in agony.  

 

“It’s not you.” Yifan answered calmly, easily Stunning the witch that had rushed up behind Baekhyun, the Death curse barely passing her lips before she was on the ground.  

 

“Have you forgotten that these people killed our friends?!” Yixing screamed, the image of his best friend lying on the ground, lifeless, still branded into his mind. He did not think he would be able to erase the memory even if he Obliviated himself, nor the fury and grief that had consumed him since then.  

 

“They would not want us to kill in their honour.” Yifan replied, spinning around to petrify the Deatheater aiming for Joonmyun’s back.  

 

Yixing was about to yell back a furious reply when Baekhyun screamed and Yifan was by his side immediately, flinging out Stunning spells to protect him as he tried to heal the long gash that a Sectumsempra spell had left on his knee.  

 

Yixing saw the silver knife before it struck, a flash of silver slicing through the air. Before he could open his mouth to scream, it had buried itself up to its hilt in the left side of Yifan’s back.  

 

“Yifan!” The Seer saw his boyfriend’s knees crumple and flew to catch him, a scream bubbling out of his throat when he saw the silver tip of the knife sticking out of Yifan’s chest.  

 

“Xing…” Blood trickled out of the corner of Yifan’s mouth and his grip on his wand loosened. Yixing clutched his body close to him, tears dripping down his face as he wrapped his hand around Yifan’s, their promise rings clicking together.  

 

Forever.  

 

Yifan had promised him forever.  

 

Baekhyun’s wail of fury ripped through the air when he turned to see Yifan in Yixing’s arms but to the Seer, the pandemonium around them had faded to a dull buzz as he stared into his lover’s eyes.  

 

“De…feat… him. On…ly you.” Yifan whispered as Yixing cradled him in his arms.  

 

Only you.  

 

Defeat him. Only you. 

 

Only you. 

 

**Only you.**

 

Yixing lurched awake, eyes flying open. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he pulled his knees up to his chest, rocking himself back and forth as sobs ripped from his throat.  

 

“Yixing?” The room door was pushed open and Joonmyun stepped in, worry creasing his brow.  

 

He looked exhausted, his facial features creased and haggard as he made his way over to the bed.  

 

“Is it him again?” The unspoken name hung in the air as Yixing stopped rocking, turning his tear stained face to stare outside the window.  

 

He looked so tiny and pitiful that Joonmyun’s heart ached for him. They had all lost friends and family in the war but none of them carried the weight of the world on their shoulders like the Seer did.  

 

“I can’t do it.” Yixing whimpered softly. They had all planned their way to this very stage, knowing that sacrifices would have to made but he had lost his nerve and fled the battlefield after Yifan’s passing, furious and ashamed at himself.  

 

It had taken nearly a week for Joonmyun and the four surviving members to track him down, everyone else having perished in the battle that had taken the love of his life or even earlier.  

 

They had been on the run ever since then, hiding and concealing themselves from the Dark Lord as Yixing tried to regain his nerve to penetrate his mind again, alone.  

 

Alone.  

 

For all his life, Yixing had never been alone and he had never thought he ever would be. Yifan had always been right there, ever since he was a child, guiding and helping him through all of his trials. 

 

Every significant moment of his life, Yifan had been there, from beginning to show signs of magic to discovering that he liked men, he had been there. Yifan was his backbone, the pillar of support that he had taken for granted even when they had gotten together.  

 

He had always just assumed that he would be there.  

 

Then at Hogwarts, he had had Luhan as a senior and the older had helped him with his incredibly advanced Legilimency to control the visions that often left him disorientated and afraid.  

 

“We can’t run forever, Xing. You cannot run forever. We must end this war sooner or later. Would you let our friends have died in vain?”  

 

Joonmyun did not look at him as he spoke, staring out of the window into the inky darkness of the night.  

 

“Catch me, catch me!” A melodious laugh rang out and Yixing spun around to see a little blonde wizard race through the green, green meadow he was standing in. A little brunette boy ran after him, giggling as his meaty fist clutched a little cornflower.  

 

“Ahh!” As he watched, the brunette fell forward, the blue flower falling onto the ground as he grabbed at his head, writhing in pain.  

 

“Xingxing!” The blonde had clearly sensed his friend’s distress and had doubled back to hug him close.  

 

“Yixing.” A hand on his knee pulled him out of the vision and he turned to look at his friend, eyes glassy with tears.  

 

Joonmyun gave him a long look but said nothing, patting his knee gently. He had just risen to his feet when the bedroom door flew open, slamming so hard into the plaster wall that it left a mark.  

 

Chanyeol's face was ghostly white as the words poured out of him. 

 

"They've found us. You need to go. _Now._ "  

 

Joonmyun's face changed and he withdrew his wand, pointing it at the window beside Yixing.  

 

"Diffindo!" The glass shattered, crystalline shards exploding all over the bed. Yixing snatched up his cloak, leaping to his feet as Chanyeol locked the door with a Locking spell.  

 

"What about the others?" He asked quietly as Joonmyun grabbed his hand. A pained look crossed Chanyeol's face as he barricaded the door with the bed and other furniture as quickly as he could.  

 

"They are holding them off for as long as possible. You must be careful, hyung." Before Yixing could protest, Joonmyun had already yanked him out of the window, a shard of broken glass slashing across his robes as they leapt out of the room.  

 

He heard a loud cry of "Bombarda!" before the world around him blurred and everything went black, his body feeling as if it was being forced through a very tight rubber tube before the feeling faded and he could see clearly again. 

 

"Aren't there wards against Apparition in Hogwarts?" He looked around him in surprise. Joonmyun gave him a tight smile and tightened his grip on his arm, leading him towards the gigantic stone castle standing solemnly across the Lawn that they had used to spend long afternoons lazing around in.  

 

"Not after You Know Who came and conquered it. He destroyed the wards before he left the castle to chase us down."  

 

Yixing bit his lip, his memories rushing back to him as they stepped into the all too familiar Great Hall.  

 

"Will...will they be okay?" The words escaped before he could stop himself, his thoughts still with their friends who were very likely battling Death Eaters to keep him alive.  

 

Joonmyun's eyes darkened and he turned away, murmuring protective charms under his breath. Yixing knew what he was thinking.  

 

His fiance had been among the people they had left behind and he was worrying. As he lifted his wand to finish a spell, a silver ferret leapt into the room.  

 

"Hyung... He's coming... Run..." The ferret opened its mouth and spoke in Chanyeol's voice. He sounded so weak and exhausted that it must have taken an enormous amount of strength for him to even cast the spell to send the warning.  

 

They heard Chanyeol take a shuddering breath but before the silver patronus could even fade away, there was a bright flash of green light, Joonmyun barely able to dodge it in time. 

 

"Incarcerous!" Before Yixing could even open his mouth to speak, thick black ropes surrounded his friend and he was yanked backwards as a tall figure cloaked in black flowing robes appeared before him. 

 

"Joonmyun!" Joonmyun inhaled sharply when a silver knife was laid against his neck, the very knife that had taken Yifan's life. Yixing had killed the knife's owner out of fury and grief but the sight of the weapon still filled him with rage.  

 

"Lucius. Play nice." His voice brought chills down Yixing's spine and filled him with cold terror as he stroked the pet snake that coiled around his shoulders, hissing spitefully at Yixing.  

 

The man, Lucius Malfoy, did not lower his knife even as the Dark Lord took a step towards the Seer standing before him. Yixing knew the man. He was the father of the notorious Draco Malfoy. Everyone had known one day that Draco would join the Deatheaters.  

 

"Well, well, well. You must be the one they speak of. My _counterpart._ Or should I say, the _anti-Voldemort._ " His tone was mocking, betraying none of the fury he had felt when he had first heard the rumours. Or the first true taste of fear the Seer had given him when he had infiltrated his mind with that psychic friend that he had relished in killing.  

 

"But that couldn't be could it? My forces are stronger than ever while your pathethic little army is left with... just you? You couldn't even save your lover, could you?"  

 

He was baiting him, waiting for him to explode but Joonmyun knew his friend better. Yixing had patience like no one he had ever met. The only time he had seen the Seer collapse was when Yifan was taken from him.  

 

The words crushed him, snatching the air from his lungs. Yifan's death was still an open wound, fresh and bleeding but as the Dark Lord went on, trying to taunt a reaction out of him, the breathlessness faded, replaced by a steely determination he had not felt since Yifan's passing.  

 

He would make him _pay._ Even if it killed him, he would avenge all of the lives this foolish, loveless man had taken in his pursuit for power. 

 

Yixing squeezed his eyes shut, tuning out the Dark Lord's voice. 

 

He allowed his visions to wash over him, something he had not done since Luhan taught him how to control them. He willed himself to travel back in his memories to his happiest moments, when Yifan had taken him to the Astronomy Tower in Hogwarts and they had shared their first kiss there, when he had aced his Potions OWLs and Yifan taking him to Hogsmeade for a date.  

 

It hurt terribly to go back, to see his lover so healthy and alive, even when they were in a war, now that the person was gone. 

 

Rage and grief swirled around inside him but he forced the emotions back, concentrating on the essence of the memory, the blood pounding in his ears as Yifan cupped his cheek, bending towards him, his heart racing a million miles per hour when their lips met.  

 

He recalled back every time Yifan had kissed him, sweetly, chastely before he left to go to his dorm every night, the sheer happiness that always filled his heart whenever he saw him and thought of him.  

 

“Let Joonmyun go. This is between the two of us.” He exhaled, opening his eyes to look at Voldemort.  

 

Lucius Malfoy hissed but before he could move, the Dark Lord held up his hand. Joonmyun staggered when he was shoved forward, nearly falling onto his knees before he caught himself.  

 

He moved to stand at Yixing’s shoulder even as the latter raised his wand.  

 

“What do we do?” The corner of his friend’s lips twitched and he replied. 

 

“You handle the snake. I can deal with the Dark Lord.”  

 

Joonmyun glanced towards the snake that had left its perch and was now slithering towards him, fangs bared. 

 

“Okay.” He mumbled, backing away. Turning on his heel, he broke into a run, leaving Yixing to face off Voldemort on his own. 

 

“How brave.” The Dark Lord sneered, holding up his hand. His Deatheaters backed away, surrounding them into a circle.  

 

“What do you know of bravery, Tom Riddle? You are cowardly, hiding behind your precious Deatheaters yet always working alone. You live, eat, sleep and breathe the Dark Arts, trying to make yourself immortal but for what? For whom?” Yixing stared into the slits that made up the Dark Lord’s eyes, a feeling of security flooding through him when he saw no trace of remorse, no trace of humanity.  

 

“You scorn me for not being able to protect my lover. But in truth, you scorn me even more for having _fallen_ in love. You scorn love and all that it stands for and that, shall be your downfall.”  

 

Lord Voldemort lifted his wand above his head, his eyes darkening. Just before he could open his lipless mouth to scream the curse that had become his signature, he staggered, grasping at his chest. A smile curved at Yixing’s mouth as he too, lifted his wand.  

 

At the very same moment, they yelled out two spells that could not have been more different from each other.  

 

“Expecto Patronum!” The green light was fast, flying straight at Yixing’s chest but his Patronus was there before the Death curse could touch him, the silver dragon shattering into fragments, sending the green light flying back, slamming into the Dark Lord’s body before his Deatheaters could react.  

 

Lord Voldemort screamed as he flew backward, his body disintegrating in the wind, turning into centuries old dust that settled onto the Great Hall of Hogwarts.  

 

“Yixing!” Joonmyun appeared in the mouth of the Great Hall, his face smeared with dirt and blood.  

 

Yixing did not seem to hear him, his body doubling over as the Deatheaters around him backed away.  

 

 _Memories are crumbling like_  

 _dried flower leaves_  

 _On my fingertips and under my feet_  

 _And behind my back_  

 _Like chasing butterflies or wondering in dreams_  

 _I follow your traces_  

 _Please guide me please stop me_  

 _Please let me breathe_  

 

 _Curse me, this foolish destiny!_  

 

His visions were flooding his mind, all of his memories overwhelming him. He could see Luhan holding his hand, slowly, meticulously teaching him how to control his visions, Sehun and Jongin chasing each other across the Great Lawn as Joonmyun ran after them, Kyungsoo close behind. 

 

He remembered walking in on Minseok and Luhan making out, Baekhyun and Jongdae playing pranks, Chanyeol desperately trying to woo Zitao and of course, he remembered Yifan, his best friend and lover. He could hear Yifan’s laughter ringing in his ears, feel the warmth of his hand as he held him close and the press of his lips against his hair as they bade each other goodnight in front of Ravenclaw’s dorms. 

 

“Yixing!” Joonmyun was shaking him, face pale with fear. He had sent out a Patronus, praying and hoping that someone, anyone would receive his message, that Lord Voldemort was dead, that it was all over.  

 

 _“Yixing, wake up!”_ Yixing’s eyes flew open and he sat bolt upright in Joonmyun’s arms. 

 

“Yifan!” He cried, looking around him wildly. He could _hear_ him.  

 

“Xing. Yifan’s gone.” Joonmyun hugged, the Seer’s trembling body close to him as sunlight began to filter into the Great Hall and a silvery owl fluttered to a stop before them. 

 

 _You are my only sun, one and only in the world_  

 

The Auror knelt before the dull, grey stone, gently setting a bottle of Butterbeer and a bouquet made up of Baby’s Breath and Sugar Quills onto the mound.  

 

“Hello, Yifan.” He began, a soft smile climbing over his face as he made himself comfortable. 

 

“I stopped running.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Another reminder! 
> 
> The other 2 fics for this prompt can be found in [the collection](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/kpopolymfics2017). Competition winners are chosen by the readers, so please rate this fic using [this survey](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1-xSIIP0VYEWMyxzeyLC3CLZzfJef7tjUB3MDedvzY6k/edit)!


End file.
